


9-18

by thett



Series: riba kinki [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино/Мукуро/Хибари. И Дино и Мукуро влюблены в Хибари и желают его. Хибари же равнодушен к обоим. В конце-концов, они объединяются для достижения общей цели. Двойное проникновение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9-18

Это была игра на выбывание, игра на нервах. Кея во что бы то ни стало должен подойти первым, ему по-другому неинтересно, и потому всем остальным участникам становится интересно вдвойне. Втройне. Интересно и весело. Кея сидит в кресле, положив ногу на ногу, раздраженно качая в руке бокал с чем-то необязательным и крепким; щиколотка на колене, пальцы напряжены, взгляд расслаблен.  
Он на них совсем не смотрит.  
Они целуются на диване. Как будто еще скрываясь, – от кого? – из последних сил пробуя стать невидимыми и неслышимыми. Они сливаются с непроглядной темнотой шорохом рук об одежду, пальцев о кожу, губ о губы. Влажные, пряные звуки прорываются сквозь паучью камуфляжную сетку благопристойной тишины неловкими всхлипами.  
Надо оговориться сразу: все это фальсификация от первого до последнего жеста. Это спектакль, и Мукуро играет безупречно, у него же, мать его, опыт. Ну что же, у Дино тоже опыт. И еще стояк такой, что двигаться больно, но это не потому что он битых полчаса обжимался с Мукуро - у Дино стоит, потому что Кея сидит в той же комнате и смотрит новости на английском языке, хмуро провожая репортеров своим красноречивым взглядом.  
Хмуро не награждая взглядом их.  
Мукуро умеет целоваться, и еще он умеет делать это так, чтобы выглядело красиво. Ей-богу, искренне жалко Кею, который так упрямо пялится в монитор, бездарно пропуская живую постановочную эротику в нескольких метрах от себя. Мукуро залезает рукой под рубашку, пересчитывает сбитое дыхание пальцами, полчаса тянутся как нуга, иногда Дино кажется, что он сам уже не играет, и можно было бы уйти в какую-нибудь из спален и продолжить там. Томное напряжение вечера смешивается с приевшимся «как обычно», ему как обычно все равно, мы зря тут стараемся.  
У них не получилось уйти. Ни разу не получилось. Всегда хватало одного взгляда (равнодушная ненависть, сощуренные глаза), одного жеста (рука бросает документы на стол), реже – единственного слова, как возвращалась глухая, забившаяся в печенки влюбленность. Кто-то мог назвать происходящее извращением, если бы рискнул сказать подобное про Дино, если Дино была бы интересна чужая точка зрения. Поскольку только таким способом можно было получить Кею, – играя в любовь с Мукуро на глазах у него – то Дино был согласен. Он вообще на все уже согласился.  
Мукуро расстегивает джинсы. Оп-па. Так далеко они еще не заходили. Даже поцелуй в этой тусовке – подписание пакта о намерениях и опасность для жизни, положить руку на плечо уже значит рассказать о многом. В жизни Дино бывали опасности разных сортов, но делать минет на глазах Кеи Хибари он точно не рискнул бы. Мукуро не такой, у Мукуро все совсем плохо с головой, Мукуро расстегивает джинсы и выпутывает член из складок белья, прикасается поцелуем к головке, преклонив колени.  
«Это все ужасно красиво», - болезненно прищурившись, думает Дино, пытаясь сфокусироваться на Мукуро, на его руках и макушке, но внимание все равно утекает вглубь комнаты, и Дино смотрит на Кею в упор – откровенно, прямо, раз за разом лаская взглядом его лицо, застывшую маску равнодушия, его волосы, засыпанные бликами от экрана, его руки с остро высвечивающимися венами, его губы, его колени, его все.  
Единственный способ – не самый худший.  
Мукуро сжимает руку Дино в своих волосах, его глаза – расслабленное марево, их выражения не видно за скошенной челкой, он неторопливо обводит член языком; Кея смотрит в телевизор, передают биржевые сводки, в гостиной темно и очень, очень тихо. Слишком тихо для такого веселья. Дино смотрит на Кею, Мукуро раскрывает губы и погружает член глубже в свой рот, сначала медленно, а потом быстрее и быстрее, Кея мотает в руке бокал и так усердно не смотрит в их сторону, что у него дрожат пальцы, и тогда Дино выдыхает: «аах» – вот так вот, в полный голос, затыкая корреспондентов и аналитиков, это долгий непрекращающийся стон, потому что ему очень больно. И очень хорошо.  
Звездные блики неонового телевидения ходуном ходят под веками.  
Кея целует его в так и не сомкнувшиеся губы.  
Дино кончает.  
***  
Бокал грохает об пол. Кея этого не слышит.  
Ему уши застилает вата тихого шепота и смешков, неразличимого шелеста поцелуев по коже, влажных откровенных звуков поцелуев в губы. Три месяца эти двое мозолили ему глаза, успев довести до белого каления. На белом калении-то он и задумался: где-то на протяжении последних десяти лет он списал эту эмоцию в архив, списал их обоих в архив. Что Каваллоне, неудачливый учитель, что Мукуро, несбывшийся соперник – все это осталось в детстве и стало таким далеким, скучным, мелким. Когда видишь противников в корпорациях и записываешь в ежедневник захваты стран, трудно заинтересоваться отдельными личностями.  
Отдельных личностей это не смущало. Они плевали на величие и славу, прятались по темным углам и ржали на заседаниях. У них как-то получилось остаться людьми, а у него – не очень, и этим своим школьным романом они бесили его несказанно. Кея превратил их в тренажер для выдержки и терпения, бережно храня свое равнодушие и возводя его в ранг абсолюта.  
Ему хотелось их порвать. Растерзать на куски. Оттащить подальше друг от друга, раскидать по разным клеткам, как взбесившихся зверей. Они были ему глубоко безразличны по отдельности, но вместе им быть не следовало. Их «вместе» было невозможным, нежеланным, новым. Они оба принадлежали его прошлому; пусть там бы и оставались.  
В конце концов ему просто надоело сдерживаться.  
Каваллоне обмякает на сиденье, разом став мягким и неинтересным, как кусок свежей глины, и Кея выпускает его из рук. Ладони ложатся на плечи Мукуро, и Кея чувствует как бегут по пальцам молнии, слышит треск статического электричества, дрожь прошибает до пяток от того, какой силы это немое напряжение.  
Кея становится на колени за спиной Мукуро и забирает его себе. Склоняет голову, чтобы попробовать на вкус открытую в вороте рубашки шею, чтобы не получилось от нее оторваться. Мукуро сидит прямой как лом, неподатливый как смерть, твердый как скала. Как Прометей, к скале бывавший прикованным. Кея усмехается, или ему кажется, что он усмехается, – из него получился бы отличный орел. Подцепляет руками пуговицы по одной. У него мысли плывут уже от запаха, от отсутствия сопротивления (что наверняка временно). Кею заводит то, как его дыхание щекочет кожу на загривке Мукуро, и Мукуро вздрагивает. В нет ничего особенного, в этой коже. Но голова плывет, сознание пропадает резко, как от удара. Абсолютная темнота.  
В антрацитовой темени, с закрытыми глазами, Кея ориентируется на ощупь. В руках у него легкая ткань, в руках у него ребра, пупок и сердце. Он целует шею, плечи, по кромке волос и вдоль челюсти, пока не доходит до губ. Мукуро неловко выворачивается в объятии, чтобы было удобнее целоваться – Кея помогает ему, запустив одну руку в волосы и сжав у самых корней. Это несколько похоже на нежность.  
Рот у Мукуро влажный, соленый. На губах у Мукуро еще не обсохла сперма Каваллоне. Окей, Кея не брезгливый – и до Каваллоне очередь дойдет. В свое время. Сейчас Кея про него не помнит.  
Он раскладывает Мукуро на полу, милостиво избавляя от ненужных шмоток. Рубашка уже за рамками уравнения, минус сапоги вместе с носками – что остается? Мукуро угрем выворачивается из брюк и белья, скидывая их на руки Кее. Это животное движение вкупе с закрытыми глазами (и не забыть улыбку на губах) не оставляет Кее ничего, включая призрачные шансы сию секунду прекратить безобразие.  
Безобразие только началось.  
В остатке остается Кея, его звенящие яйца и рот, который мгновенно пересыхает, как от жажды, когда он смотрит перед собой; крохи рассудка выпадают в осадок, когда он замечает на руках Мукуро те кожаные браслеты, которые почему-то никто не удосужился снять. Дальнейший путь имеет протяженность от запястья до пальцев (Кея облизывает шипы браслета и старается не вспоминать об игольчатой сфере, Мукуро скусывает себе губы), от пальцев через шипы обратно до запястья и вверх по руке, где вдоль движения губ в венах колотится их общий пульс, вниз до сердца, вниз до живота, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз по члену. Мукуро задыхается скорым темпом, просит остановиться и быть помедленнее, хоть чуть-чуть помедленнее, Кея, пожалуйста, - Кея не отрывает губ, чтобы сказать «нет», нет, Кея просто затыкает рот Мукуро своей ладонью, и конечно же она оказывается во рту, язык облизывает пальцы, все равно слышно как он тяжело дышит и просит одними губами.  
Это будет неудивительно, если Кея сейчас кончит.  
Это будет неудивительно, если…  
Глотая свои «нет, нет, нет», до безумия нежно скользя языком по подушечкам огрубевших пальцев (Кея умирает от желания почувствовать этот язык на своей коже, это желание ознобом передергивает загривок), Мукуро выкручивается, теряет дыхание насовсем, – Кея держит его обеими руками, видит, чувствует, горит, сжимает губы, - Мукуро вздергивает плечи и весь дрожит, смотрит в никуда, и в его глазах целая бездна звезд. Никаких спецэффектов. Он просто ставит Кею на колени – опять и снова – одним своим протяжным выдохом.  
Единым словом, легким жестом; Кея сплевывает на ковер, вытирает губы и успевает поймать всполох алого пламени. Каваллоне склоняется сверху, его взгляд сверлил их все это время, расслабленный и увлеченный взгляд опытного вуайериста… Мукуро поднимается к нему, и в результате совместных усилий Кея очень быстро оказывается раздетым. Он прижимает Мукуро к себе всего, – острые позвонки, сильные руки, взгляд не отсюда, – вталкивается между бедер, между ног, между ног влажно, упирается членом в мошонку, и Мукуро удовлетворенно склоняет голову к плечу.  
Несколько движений между плотно сжатых ног, и Кея кончает. Мукуро ржет: «ты даже меня не трахнул», Кея со стоном отвечает: «все впереди», это зверски хорошо, и его жажда не успокаивается даже в секунды после оргазма, ну еще бы – это всего лишь первый из многих, теперь уже точно.  
***  
Когда Мукуро возвращается из душа, они его не замечают. Очень уж заняты. Увлечены друг другом.  
«Стоило только отлучиться», - возмущается Мукуро, но на самом деле он доволен. Кея сожрал его как оголодавший зверь, выпил его как животное, умиравшее от жажды, и теперь Мукуро устал. Самое время посмотреть… постановочную эротику…  
Это уже не эротика, это тяжелое порно. Мукуро подходит к бару и наливает себе шот джина; заталкивает ногой Кеин бокал под кресло и плюхается в это кресло. Капли воды приятно высыхают на коже. Губы ноют, по шее до сих пор пробегают мурашки – это надолго, там даже поцелуев не нужно было, от одного дыхания уже волосы дыбом вставали.  
Ну наконец-то.  
Кея сидит у Каваллоне на коленях к нему лицом. Каваллоне держит Кею за бедра, Кея держится за плечи Каваллоне; лохматая белобрысая башка вертится вне поля зрения, явно выцеловывая шею. Кея откинул голову, позволяя Дино творить что захочет, на лице застыла непонятная гримаса. Болезненно сведенные брови и приоткрытый рот. По смыслу - что-то среднее между «я расчленю твой труп и его никто никогда не найдет» и «о да, пожалуйста, еще». Таких слов Мукуро от него еще не слышал.  
Смутное предчувствие подсказывало, что появился шанс услышать.  
Каваллоне удерживает Кею на руках (интересно, как ему это удается; сверкают вздувшиеся вены, переливаются мускулы) и толкается внутрь в неспешном, безупречно найденном ритме. Кея качается навстречу. Мукуро залипает на движениях его коленок, уже порозовевших, на том, как сокращаются мышцы и поджимаются от удовольствия пальцы на ногах. Каваллоне отрывается от Кеиной шеи и шумно, с хрипами, пытается дышать. Кея наклоняется к нему, каким-то ужасно характерным жестом вскидывает чужой подбородок навстречу своим губам, и они целуются.  
Прекрасная сцена. Мукуро наслаждается каждой секундой. С этого кресла действительно хороший обзор.  
У него уже стоит.  
Спина Кеи украшена парой незаметных царапин. Кто бы мог подумать, что Каваллоне окажется столь деликатным… Или просто сдерживается? Да, они явно никуда не спешат. Мукуро облизывает губы. Он-то сдерживаться не намерен, он не для того столько ждал, не для того ломал комедию долгие месяцы.  
Мукуро встает и подходит к ним.  
Спина Кеи напряженная под его руками; мускулы ходят ходуном. Мукуро оглаживает лопатки, проводит вниз по позвоночнику, ласково массирует каменные плечи… И берет волосы в горсть, отводя голову Кеи к себе, назад. Кея шипит. В его взгляде черные искры и вседозволенность. Мукуро тянет за волосы. Это самая осязаемая реальность за чертову прорву лет.  
Каваллоне пользуется шансом и припадает к открывшейся шее, оставляя цепочку засосов поверх уже розовеющих следов. Смотреть на это – невероятно, одуряюще; губы Кеи кривятся в понимающей усмешке, Мукуро не может просто так оставить это, кусает наглую улыбку, ввинчивается языком в рот, удерживая за плечи. Кея позволяет им все, им обоим – все, что захотят, как будто это он добился своего, а не они. Не Мукуро.  
Наконец-то.  
Кея отвечает на поцелуй, цепляет зубами губу, пробует прокусить, обводит языком небо, играет и пытается куда-то уплыть. Эта его игра нравится Мукуро, нравится отчаянно, пульс перескакивает сотню и дальше – все, территория без контроля, крошки безумия в потемневших глазах, Кея, ты доигрался. Мукуро сползает вниз, медленно, по миллиметру, притираясь ближе, оставляя влажный след на спине Кеи. Член скользит по пояснице и еще ниже, протискиваясь между бедер, где движется в их расчудесном ванильном ритме Каваллоне.  
Каваллоне вскидывает на Мукуро неверящий шальной взгляд. Кея склоняет голову и дышит быстро, тяжело, хмурит брови…  
«Вот и умница», - шепчет Мукуро в подставленное ухо, обводя его губами и ежась от кайфа. «Вот и хорошо», - целует вздрагивающие плечи, обнимает своими руками чужие, гладит по груди и по животу. Он сам не верит до конца в то, что оказался внутри, но кривится лицо Дино, и Кея выдыхает сквозь зубы, а потом…  
Потом они начинают двигаться.  
Кея вскидывается, как будто пытаясь уйти от их обоюдного напора; это все не всерьез, кто же ему даст сбежать теперь, он понимал на что шел. «Понимал, - тяжелеют в голове мысли, - и все равно пошел». Это невероятно, это туманит сознание, на корню вырубает все разумное, доброе и вечное, что еще осталось. Кея речитативом ругается, потом ругается со стонами, потом срывает голос и ругается тихо и страшно: идеальной черноты проклятья, нечеловеческая чернуха. Каваллоне смотрит на него влюбленно и отреченно, и неизвестно что страшнее: Кеины обещания спалить дотла всю ебаную Италию и надругаться над расчлененными трупами, или этот потерянный счастливый взгляд. Каваллоне надоедает игра в маньяка и он тянет Кею в поцелуй. На губах уже по-настоящему мелькает кровь.  
Кея воет. Воет тихо, зло. И подмахивает им, каждый раз покорно поднимаясь и опускаясь, стирая колени. Каваллоне толкается в него все быстрее, задавая темп для них обоих, для них троих; это не совсем приятно, это даже Мукуро больно, но лучше этого Мукуро не может себе представить ничего. Под губами Мукуро трясутся плечи, Каваллоне вскрикивает, Кея оборачивается – и остается только этот его взгляд, обещающий райские кущи среди мертвецов на рее, разрушенные города, радужные холерные лагеря.  
Кея говорит: «будьте прокляты, ебитесь вы конем», Мукуро сжимает его член, упомянутый конь смеется, а Кея растягивает губы в улыбке, той самой безумной своей улыбке, за которую душу можно продать и все позволить, - и последним движением опускается вниз.  
И Мукуро падает вслед за ним.  
***  
Катится по ковру бокал; в ушах стоит грохот неслышных стонов и хрипов, предупреждающих о какой-то западне, об очень большой подставе.  
Кея игнорирует предупреждение. Он встает с кресла и делает шаг навстречу.


End file.
